Gregory House: The Early Years
by Christina B
Summary: Ever wonder about House's early life that has been shrouded in such mystery? Well this story covers it all ranging from his birth, to his college days, and the infamous infarction. It also will cover House's relationship with his parents. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: 1958, 1959

Disclaimer: House M.D. is owned by David Shore, I'm just playing in his sandbox.

AN: This is a something I've wanted to write for a long time. I know stories about House's childhood have been written before and I'm not trying to copy, but to put my own spin on things. The main reason being that the stories out there don't seem to encompass every little facet about House's life before the show and this is my attempt to fix that.

Some of the events that will be covered in this story range from everything from House living in Japan and Egypt, his relationship with his parents, his attending Michigan and being kicked out of Johns Hopkins, meeting Stacy and Cuddy, the infarction, getting hired at PPTH and of course meeting Wilson. I plan on trying to be as accurate with the information revealed as possible, but of course some things are left to the imagination.

This story will end right where the show starts. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 1: 1958-1959**

Blythe House looked at the doctor in growing shock and wonder. The news she just learned was the most joyous one she could imagine, and Blythe couldn't wait to tell her husband. For she just learned that she was pregnant, something she'd been hoping for ever since she married John House. And now her wish was going to be fulfilled, she would soon be a mother.

She wondered how John would take the news. He was a stern man what with being a Marine, but he was kind and Blythe loved him dearly. As much as she longed for a child, it was never something they discussed. She prayed that he would be receptive to the news, but then having a baby was one of the greatest pleasures of life.

When John returned home from work that evening, Blythe tried to decide the best way to reveal the news to her husband. Luckily he seemed in high spirits that day, and she made it better by making his favorite meal.

'Thank you dear," John said looking down at the plate Blythe set before him.

"You're welcome," Blythe replied with a smile. "So how was work today?"

That was the magical question, for John loved his work more than nearly everything else. He was fiercely proud of the fact that he was a Marines pilot, and could spend several hours telling every little detail about his job. Blythe was on the receiving end of this on more than one occasion, but that was one more reason why she loved him.

"It was great dear, though I had to teach a rookie a lesson he'll never forget," John commented vaguely for a change, taking a large bite of his steak. "How was your day?"

Blythe took a deep breath, and knew that now was the time. "It was wonderful John. I went to the doctor today and he said that I'm," and she suddenly faltered looking at her husband's curious face. "Pregnant."

John's eyes widened and he swallowed. "A baby," he said in a quiet voice. "Isn't that a surprise."

Blythe couldn't tell if he was upset or not, but she decided to test the waters. "Are you unhappy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" John asked shocked. Then his face broke into a smile. "That's wonderful news Blythe. We're going to be parents!"

Blythe sighed in relief. "I'm so happy you think so," she said. "I'm due in June."

* * *

"John, give me your hand," Blythe said, beaming. John, who was very nearly outside the door, paused and turned to his wife.

"I have to go--," he started to say, before a look of disappointment crossed her features. He walked to her, and put his hand in hers.

"Our baby is kicking," Blythe said joyfully. "The child is quite impatient already."

"Definitely a future Marine in the makings," John commented happily.

"Unless we have a daughter," Blythe commented.

"I still think it's going to be a boy," John argued easily. Then he quickly kissed his wife and headed out the door. "I'll see you at supper time."

* * *

It was June 11, just after mid and Blythe couldn't sleep. She tried to ignore it, but for the last couple of hours she'd been feeling a strange tightness in her stomach. At first it wasn't painful, but just uncomfortable and she tried to think that it was just indigestion. But as the night hours progressed, Blythe was forced to realize that she was at long last going into labor.

"John!" she exclaimed shaking her husband.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"The baby is coming," she whispered urgently.

All at once John was up and getting dressed, collecting Blythe's suitcase and calling ahead to the hospital. When he was ready he helped Blythe to the car, before driving the short distance to the base's hospital.

Later that night…

After several hours Blythe was worn out. The childbirth itself was more painful then Blythe imagined it would be, but she kept remembering that it would be all over very soon. The midwife was at the receiving end, and was constantly encouraging her to "push", like she was doing at this very moment.

"I see the head, one more big push and it'll be all over," the midwife said.

Blythe braced herself and pushed, despite the pain growing every second. And then she heard the most beautiful noise…her baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed, holding the squalling infant.

Minutes later, the baby was swaddled in a warm cloth and lying in Blythe's arms. She looked at her son in wonder; he had such blue eyes that were studying her as much as she was to him. Blythe heard the door open. "John, come and meet our son," she said without looking up.

John walked in and sat down next to her, reaching out to touch their son's head. "I knew we would have a son," he said smiling.

"I'm just happy he's healthy," Blythe replied.

"Gregory," John said suddenly. "Let's name him Gregory."

"Gregory," Blythe repeated, letting the name roll off her lips. It was perfect. She looked down at their son once more. "Welcome to the world _Gregory House_."


	2. Chapter 2: 1960

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 2: 1960**

Blythe stood up, trying to ignore her back's protest as she did so. For the last couple of hours she scrubbed the floors as company was coming over that night and she fully intended for the place to be spotless. But she was constantly slowed down by her energetic one year old who seemed to grow bored faster than Blythe could come up with new ways to keep him distracted.

Currently the boy was banging pots and pans together, which seemed to amuse him to no end. Greg was amused by sounds and would try to discover new ways of hitting them together to change the sounds. Anytime he did it, the boy would shriek in glee distracting Blythe from her chores. The pots were giving her a little bit of a headache, but it kept him occupied.

Motherhood was something that astounded and amazed Blythe. Her son was absolutely perfect in her eyes, and sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a wonderful gift in Greg. She was no child expert, but she felt her son was something special. Sure all mothers felt that way about their songs, but Blythe was positive this wasn't the whole story.

For Greg seemed to learn things very quickly, he was early to walk, and early to talk. And he loved working out any of the children's puzzles Blythe gave him. It was too early to tell if her son was a certified genius or not, but one thing was for certain, Greg was a very bright child.

As far as John went, he seemed happy enough. He worked most of the day, but he did attempt at times to bond with his son whether by rolling balls back and forth or reading a story to him. John, wasn't, however, thrilled with Gregory's antics, and put him in a corner on more than one occasion.

"Momma?"

Blythe was suddenly startled, and she distractedly looked down at Greg who was standing in front of her, the pots forgotten.

"What is it honey," Blythe said with a smile.

"I'm bored," Greg replied pouting.

Blythe sighed and vaguely wondered what on earth she could distract her son with this time. And then she heard the sound of the doorknob turning. "Daddy's home," she said to Greg, though he was already on his feet, toddling to John.

John ruffled Greg's hair much to the boy's displeasure.

Blythe walked out and greeted John with a kiss before taking his coat. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Wonderful," John replied with a grin. "And how are preparations for tonight coming along."

"The roast is already in the oven," Blythe told him. "And it will be ready in time."

That night when everyone came over, Blythe was trying all in her power to keep Greg occupied once more. He didn't eat much for a change and instead was more amused by staring at their guests and muttering to himself. He was also playing with his food and despite Blythe's attempts to stop him, he managed to throw a large handful of mashed potatoes…right at John's boss. It landed square on top of his head.

Greg immediately thought this was great and the boy started clapping and giggling like crazy. John on the other hand was glaring at his son and growing redder by the second. John's boss grabbed clumps of the potatoes out of his hair, looking very disgusted.

Blythe, ever the housewife was instantly prepared to try and smooth things over. "I'm so sorry about Greg, he doesn't usually do this. I'll grab you a towel."

Greg was still oblivious to what was going on around him, and tried to reach for more potatoes, but John yanked the bowl out of his reach just in time. Then he picked up the unassuming one year old and took him to his crib. He set Greg in it, none too gently. Greg looked to John as if he wanted to cry, but instead the boy stared down his father with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"If you ever do that again," John threatened. "I swear to God you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

As little Greg watched his father storm out of the room again, he could only wonder just what his father had been trying to say.

AN: I apologize for this updating this story, but I hope to have another chapter soon. Thanks to my lovely reviewers: chickloveslotr, Ditte3, momsboys, socrgrl14, and brenda-wood-sheil. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.


	3. Chapter 3: 1964

AN: Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter in House's saga; him as a precocious 5 year old.

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 3: 1964**

Music was something that five year old Gregory took to like a fish in the sea. In fact as of only a few months before the child started to teach himself the piano. The House's had an old antique piano in their home that had belonged to Greg's grandmother, and from the moment he first touched the instrument, he was hooked.

His mother thought this was marvelous and immediately enrolled Greg in course with a piano instructor. He was quick to learn how to read music, but soon grew impatient with the slow pace the teacher set. And she though admired Greg's progress was highly irritated by his improvisations on the pieces they worked on. After a couple of months Greg stopped piano lessons altogether and was far happier to play at his own pace.

School was another matter entirely. Blythe wasn't far off the mark when she thought her son was a handful at one, but that was nothing compared to him as a kindergartner. Her intuition that she had a genius of a son was right on the money for he excelled in every subject in school. Though the child did have one major fault, he argued with his teacher.

"Mrs. House, thank you so much for coming in today," the teacher said cordially shaking Blythe's hand. "Please have a seat."

Blythe was a bit concerned at having been asked for a parent teacher conference when he only started school a few weeks before. She sat down, and took a deep breath. "What did Gregory do?"

"First off let me say I think your son is very intelligent and is the top of the class," Mrs. Smith said, showing toothy smile. ""But you see the problem is that he feels it's his task to…how should I say this—openly mocked me in front of the entire class."

Blythe gasped. "What did he say?"

"He complained loudly about the story time happy circle, and then said that I was being condescending, I was surprised he knew such a big word, to the class by speaking to them in a "baby talk". I was very offended by this, he's the first child I've ever met to hate story time," Mrs. Smith explained sadly.

"I'm sorry about that," Blythe apologized. "You see his father is a marine and well, he has a blunt manner about him. I think our son takes after him that way."

* * *

"I understand," Mrs. Smith said. "But please talk to him, because next time I'm going to have to send him to the principal's office."

"I will," Blythe replied. "Thank you."

"Why did you have to go to a conference?" John demanded as the family was sitting at the table.

"The teacher expressed some concerns about Gregory's behavior in class," Bly commented lightly. She seriously hoped that John wouldn't inquire further, because he would only get upset. And that was honestly the last thing Blythe wanted.

"And?" John queried further glancing over at Greg who was ignoring him and taking small bites of his meatloaf.

Blythe sighed again. "He was being rude to the teacher."

"WHAT!" John exclaimed angrily as he stood up quickly knocking his chair down in the process. He glared daggers at his son, who was staring at his plate. "No son of mine disrespects their elders like that; you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Greg didn't answer, but the boy tensed up preparing for the worst verbal blows his father could give him.

"Get in the bathtub, now!" John ordered. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

Shocked and surprised, Greg stood up and did as asked, and as he sat down inside the tub he wondered what sort of punishment his father was about to issue. For a long while he didn't hear anything from the other room, but then his father returned with two buckets. Greg didn't know what was in them which made the shock of ice cubes falling on his head all the more worse.

Greg gasped, and started shivering as both buckets filled the tub. And moments later his father returned with more. It was the most miserable punishment in the world. He quickly felt his whole body grow painfully cold, then dreadfully numb, and he couldn't stop the tears that soon fell down his cheeks.

"Grow up and be a man Gregory," John said. "Marines don't cry, and you won't either. Now go to bed."

Greg didn't need to be told twice, he was all too glad of escaping his icy prison. As he laid in bed and tried to get warm again, he couldn't help but reflect on his father's words. The ice bath was by far the worst thing the five year old ever had to endure and Greg certainly hoped it would be the last.

* * *

"_Marines don't cry,"_ his father said. Even at such a young age it wasn't lost on Greg that he was expected to be a marine someday. In fact he overheard his dad bragging to his buddies one time about how smart his future "little marine" was. Greg wasn't sure if he liked hearing it at the time, but he decided to make a decision. This decision he was always to remember for years to come. _"I'm never going to be a Marine."_

AN: I hope you all liked this, in the next chapter is House as an 8 year old!


	4. Chapter 4: 1968

AN: Thanks everyone for your wonderfully encouraging reviews, and I finally have the fourth chapter done. This time House is a nine year old and living in Spain, I hope you enjoy it.

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 4: 1968**

"¿Hola, como estás?

Blythe sighed. "Greg, you know I hate it when you talk to me in Spanish," she said.

Greg shrugged. "Well when you know Portuguese, Spanish isn't that difficult."

"We only lived in Portugal for three months, and it's a proven fact that kids always pick up languages much faster than their parents."

Her son merely shrugged once more, there was obviously something on his mind. "Mom, can I go to Pablo's house for awhile?" Greg asked impatiently.

Blythe smiled. "Of course, just be back in time for dinner."

Greg quickly nodded and was out of the door within a few seconds, much to the amusement of his mother. Blythe was thrilled to see how Greg could make friends so easily despite the language and cultural barrier. Yet the thing that bothered her was that he could detach from them so easily. It was a good thing because he never complained about moving, but also never kept in contact with the friends he left behind.

Travelling was always exciting and Blythe loved visiting the new countries where they made their home, but at the same time she hated living so far from home. It seemed to her that she disliked it more than anyone for John was eager to work wherever the Marines sent him, and Greg adapted quickly when they moved once more. When they moved to a new country Blythe would be eager to learn about the local culture and see the sites, but all too soon homesickness would set in as she dealt with culture shock again.

Shopping for groceries was always an adventure in a new country, but Blythe always managed somehow. She liked to take Greg with her because he always understood them better than she, and John was hopeless when it came to languages. Spain was a beautiful country and yet she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She sighed, at least she knew that they wouldn't be here for too long.

* * *

"You cheated Greg!" exclaimed a Spanish boy with a runny nose.

Greg turned and glared at his accuser and leaned against his lacrosse stick. "You're just saying that because you're not fast enough to get the ball from me, not to mention a sore loser."

"Don't make fun of my brother!" another boy butted in, standing next to the first. "You American idiot."

Greg merely rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Suddenly Greg's friend Pablo was at his side. "Leave Greg out of this, and plus he was telling the truth."

"Make me," the other boy said.

Greg sighed, getting annoyed. "Can we just keep playing?"

"Not when we have to play with a cheater!" the first boy exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a poor sport, looser," Greg commented and turned around and looked over at Pablo. "Let's do something else."

Pablo began to nod, but suddenly his eyes went wide. "Look out Greg!"

Greg turned and started to duck, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid a fist that hit him square in the eye.

Blythe looked out the window nervously as the sun started to set. She was growing very worried about Greg. He was supposed to be back over an hour before. She tried to tell herself that she was overreacting, and that Greg probably just lost track of the time. But he was still a nine year old, and they were in a strange country.

"Blythe?" she heard from the front door and she turned to see John walk in the house, setting down his lunch pail on the table. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a late run."

Blythe kissed his cheek. "There is food warming in the oven,' she said. Then she sighed. "I'm getting worried John, Greg is late coming home and I'm begging to worry that something happened to him.

John looked immediately annoyed. "Where did he go?"

"Over to a friend's house," Blythe replied. "I told him to be home in time for dinner."

"That kid is always getting himself in trouble," John complained. "I'll go find him."

John angrily walked back out towards the front of the house, but he wasn't gone ten seconds before he called out to her. "Blythe! He's home!"

* * *

Blythe rushed to the door where her son was sporting a black eye and was dirty from head to toe.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I tripped and fell," Greg started looking down at his feet. "Sorry I'm late."

Blythe called upon a talent she was finding out was becoming more useful around her son. She had an uncanny ability to tell when people lied to her. As Greg was doing right now. "Don't lie Greg, tell me what happened," she said sternly.

Greg was silent for a moment, still staring at his feet.

"Tell us now!" John demanded, growing angrier.

"I got in a fight," Greg said in almost a whisper.

"A fight!?" John exclaimed, glaring at his son. "You know better than to pick fights with other boys!"

"I didn't start it!" Greg defended.

"I doesn't matter who started it!" John exclaimed. "No son of mine gets into fights and worries his mother half to death."

Greg looked at Blythe, hoping she would defend him. But Blythe left the discipline to John this time. She didn't like John's methods for punishing Greg, but she wouldn't argue with him either. Instead she left and went in the kitchen and got John's dinner ready.

"If you insist on rolling in mud," John continued his rant. "Then you can go and sleep in it!"

Greg looked confused for one brief moment before his father shoved him outside and locked the door behind him. Greg was once more furious at his father's actions, but this was probably better than the dreaded ice baths. Greg shivered and looked up at the full moon…Still this was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5: 1969

AN: I would like to send out a big thanks to those who reviewed, I've definitely been having so much fun writing a young House. This time he's ten years old and living in Egypt. This chapter is inspired by the episode Clueless in season 2 where House diagnoses his patient is being poisoned with gold. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 5: 1969**

Greg wiped the sweat from his brow and shaded the sun from his eyes in annoyance. Living in Egypt was definitely a big change from what he was used to, and the dry heat was a big adjustment. Living in the middle of the desert was another. For the last couple of months they'd lived on a marine base in the middle of nowhere. But the worst thing for the ten year old was that there was nothing for him to do.

It seemed that every minute of every day Greg was constantly trying to find something to keep him amused. He was being homeschooled at the moment and there were no other kids on the base, at least none young enough to want to play with him, and so he had to figure other ways to divert himself. That is what drew him to the ancient Egyptians.

He started by reading all the books he could find about their history, culture, the mummification process and especially about their tombs. He read about the discovery Howard Carter made years ago of Tutankhamen's tomb, and Greg decided that he was going to make the next big discovery.

The base where they lived was pockmarked with huge rock formations and caves and so Greg was sure that one of them could be concealing a mummy's tomb. He spent numerous hours looking for them, despite his mother's worries about him playing in the desert. He never did come across a tomb, though one day he did find something interesting.

He was standing under the shade of one of the large rock formations when he discovered that there were hieroglyphics on it that Greg never noticed before. He studied the symbols and though he could understand a few of them, he was at a loss. But this wasn't the most interesting thing about the hieroglyphics...For they were written in purple ink.

Greg was mystified at how the ancient Egyptians managed to create the colored ink and so the next day he was looking through another large tome about them. He was very fortunate that the base's library had a large quantity of these. It took him three days of reading, but at last Greg finally solved the mystery after reading a single line in one of the books.

"_Stannous Chloride (an agent for toughening ruby glass) was mixed with gold to create purple."_

He was thrilled to have finally found his answer, but Greg wasn't totally satisfied. He needed to do something to prove it, and fortunately he had a way to access the answer. A month before on Greg's birthday, his mother gifted him with a chemistry set, and he was pretty sure there was a vial of stannous chloride. Now he just needed to find some gold…

"Greg! You have to see this," Blythe called out to her son. "Someone is walking on the moon!"

Greg peered out towards the living room where his mother was pointing at the small television in the military appointed house. Some person in a suit was doing a strange kind of walk on some barren land that Greg was assuming was the moon. It didn't really interest him as much as it did his mother, as he still had his puzzle to solve.

Greg looked at the time and realized that his father wasn't going to be home for several hours. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of stannous chloride and opened it, pouring a tiny amount onto his hand. Then he walked out into the other room.

"This is a very special moment Greg," Blythe said, barely tearing her eyes from the television.

Greg put on a fake smile. "I know, isn't it?"

Blythe pulled her son into a hug. "Your father will be thrilled."

Greg agreed and as he pulled away from the hug he grabbed his mother's hand, the one with her wedding ring.

"Greg?" Blythe asked curiously. "Why is your hand wet?"

He didn't answer, but instead he let go and looked at his hand…It was bright purple.

"Why is your hand purple?" Blythe asked, before glancing at her hand. "And why is mine purple?"

"Sorry Mom," Greg replied. "I accidently got stannous chloride on my hand…and I guess it turns your hand purple."

And without saying anything more House pulled out his keyboard and lost himself to the music. For the moment he was satisfied and content, but he knew it wouldn't last long.


	6. Chapter 6: 1972

AN: I was inspired by my muse and that is why I have another chapter for you so soon.

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 6: 1972**

When Gregory got his first sight of the city of Hong Kong he couldn't help but be amazed by the architecture, the language and the people. Never before had he lived in an Asian country, and so this was particularly more interesting then living in yet another European country. In all his travels around the world Greg was able to find at least one redeeming factor about each place and he was curious to see what this place would bring.

After a month of living in Hong Kong he already had a preliminary knowledge of Mandarin, and once more was easily able to make friends. However, he soon realized that he was not welcomed by the locals as being neither British or Chinese. The latter Greg could do nothing about of course, but in less than a day he was able to master a perfect British accent. Which helped him fit in the locals, but was something his parents were flabbergasted by.

One day when Greg came inside for dinner, and happened to still be talking to the neighbor boy, his mother nearly thought that there was a strange child at her door. Upon realizing that it was in fact her son that spoke, she was shocked.

"Why are you speaking with an accent, Greg?" she questioned as soon as he walked in the door.

Greg merely shrugged. "They don't like Americans."

Unfortunately John heard this statement. "Well too bad for them, those Brits owe us a lot!"

Greg just shrugged again, but that brought him his father's ire. "You should be proud of the country you come from!"

"Who said I'm not?" Greg asked defensively.

"All I know is that my son walked in the door speaking like a damn Brit and he speaks at least half a dozen unnecessary languages that will do you no good in life," John exclaimed.

"They're useful," Greg replied. "And plus what if I decide I want to be a linguist when I grow up?"

This was one of the worst things he could've said, and Greg knew it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You aren't going to be any damn scholar!" John exclaimed angrily. "You are going to enlist in the marines and make something useful out of your life. It's been the plan ever since you were born."

"Well," Greg said. "I don't remember signing a contract."

"Get out!" John roared pointing at the door. "I don't want to see your face again tonight."

"Good, then I don't have to see yours," Greg muttered so softly that he was fortunate his father didn't hear. He grabbed his jacket and walked outside sitting on the porch. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

It was several hours later, and Greg was still trying to decide how best to get comfortable while laying on the dewy grass of their small yard. He looked up and not for the first time did he wish that the stars were visible, but Hong Kong's lights were too bright. And then Greg heard the door opening and when he sat out he saw his mother walking out to him holding something large behind her back.

"Mom?" he asked. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm sorry about what your father said," she replied. "He really is very proud of you Greg, but you know that he's always wanted you to follow in his footsteps."

"I know," Greg replied glumly yanking strands of grass out of the ground roughly.

"I have something for you," Blythe said giving him a small grin. "It was going to be your birthday present for next year, but I think you deserve it now. After all you are a big grown up eight grader now."

"What is it?" Greg asked curiously trying to peek behind his mother's back, but the lack of lights made it nearly impossible for him to see.

Blythe pulled it out from behind her back and presented it to him. It was a case that much as obvious and the familiar shape led to Greg gasping in total and utter surprise. "A guitar!" he exclaimed happily, opening the case.

"You are so talented with music and we can't bring a piano with us, and well I thought you would probably end up liking a guitar just as much," she said.

Greg looked at the instrument in awe. It was an acoustic guitar with colors that went from brown to black, and it was absolutely perfect. He ran his fingers over the strings and strummed it.

Then he looked back up at his mother who gazed at him with no small amount of amusement. "I take it you like it?" she asked.

"Thank you, Mom," he said. "I do."

"Well I'll leave you to it," Blythe replied heading back towards the house. "Goodnight."

"Night," he said before turning his attention back to his guitar.

His mother knew him too well Greg thought as he was trying to figure out the chords on his guitar. She knew that he loved music of course and that when he was playing it was one of the few ways that Greg was able to release his emotions. There was nothing quite like it in the world and for the first time in his entire life, Greg found that he was enjoying his punishment.

AN: I got the idea for this chapter from a couple of episodes. First when House has the Chinese mother and daughter in the clinic and House speaks Mandarin. The second episode is the 3rd season finale when House replaces the guitar he got in '8th grade'. This chapter is also sort of a tribute to Hugh Laurie since he puts on an American accent to play House, and I thought his character should put on a British one. I know that John House insults British people in this story, but please don't take offense. It is in no way reflecting my views on the British people (as a matter of fact my dream is to go to London), I just think Mr. House would be prejudice like that.

As always I'm blown away by everyone's lovely feedback for this story as I'm treading in unknown waters with this story. Thank you to everyone who's read this. The next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write since I got the idea for this story…House living in Japan!


	7. Chapter 7: 1973

AN: Ok, I have a nice and LONG chapter for all of you, my wonderful readers! You have all been so incredibly encouraging and I couldn't resist writing again so soon.

This chapter I'm really very proud of because it was the one I've been waiting to write. When House told his story about why he decided to become a doctor (Season 3, Son of a Coma Guy) I wanted to write a story about it right away, but after a year I've finally put it to words. So here it is! House is living in Japan and with an extraordinary set of circumstances I will explain how I think House decided that he wanted to be a doctor!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 7: 1973**

Greg looked outside the window mournfully and for one of the first times in his life he simply couldn't concentrate on his homework. Normally when they moved to a new place he was so eager to learn everything, but their new home was in Japan. And Greg wanted nothing more than to go rock climbing. The surrounding mountains were nothing short of breathtaking, and he was eager to explore with Youta.

Since the House family's arrival at the Marine base, Greg was fortunate enough to make a new friend quickly. Youta was the one assigned to help Greg when he arrived at the Japanese school. While the teachers were under the impression that the American Marine brat would need an English translator, and Youta was fluent in English. It was only the next logical step that the two would soon be fast friends, and both eventually took great amusement at how the same teacher was shocked when Greg spoke fluent Japanese a month later.

"Greg, are you done yet?" Blythe said, disturbing her son's thoughts.

Greg looked up from his unfinished math homework and groaned. "Not quite, Mom," he answered.

"I think," Blythe said. "That you would rather be outside."

Greg gave her a strange look. "I would."

"As long as you finish your work before you go to bed, I don't see anything wrong with you going out for a few hours," Blythe said smiling at how her son's face lit up with excitement.

"Thanks, Mom," Greg said quickly before running to the door as fast as he could.

"Tell Youta I said hi," Blythe called out after him.

But he was already out the door.

* * *

"I don't know Greg, it looks dangerous," Youta said nervously, looking at the rock face they were about to climb.

"No its not," Greg said calmly. "Look there are handholds every step of the way."

"Ok," Youta replied in agreement. "I hope this is worth it."

"When you see the view at the top you can thank me," Greg retorted before reaching out for the first hand hold. He carefully reached his leg forward and propelled himself up. Greg was grateful that he was thin and athletic because it definitely helped. After a few minutes he was over a third of the way up and only then did he look down.

"Youta, hurry up!" Greg called out to his friend who was only a couple of steps up. Youta looked pale and he was gripping the rock hard.

"Once you get up a couple more feet it will become easier," Greg said trying to comfort him. Youta only nodded grimly for reaching for the next hold.

Greg turned back to the rock face. His next hand hold was a little farther up then the previous ones, but with a little stretching he was sure to get it. And then…he heard the scream. For a spilt second it nearly made Greg let go of the rock he was holding, but he grabbed hold at the last moment. And with a great deal of dread he looked down. His friend was laying in a awkward position…on the ground.

"Youta!" Greg shouted alarmed as he tried to get down as quickly and as safely as he could. _"Why didn't I listen?" _Greg thought sadly. _"I should've listened."_

Within moments he was back on the ground, and then he was at Youta's side. His friend was sitting up and conscious, but was looking incredibly pale and he was clutching his right leg.

"Greg, I think it's broken," Youta said quickly before grimacing in pain.

"Well I'm no doctor," Greg said. "But let me look at it."

Youta lifted his hands and Greg saw that his friend definitely had a reason to be in so much pain. The leg was swollen and bright red save for the large bloody gash which held several clumps of dirt and gravel. Greg carefully picked it out and then wiped the blood on his hands off on the grass.

"Come on," Greg said. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I don't know if I can walk," Youta complained.

"I'll fashion you a cane somehow," Greg replied before taking off in the woods. It took a little searching, but after a few minutes he found a sturdy branch that would support his friend's weight. When he got back Greg helped Youta to his feet and since he couldn't walk he used the stick in one hand and Greg was on his other side help him.

* * *

The hospital wasn't a long walk, but even after the short distance they covered both boys were getting very tired. So when they finally saw doors they entered it quickly though neither one noticed they walked in the wrong entrance.

Greg and Youta stopped and tried to figure out where they were. The hall way was unmarked and neither were familiar with the building enough to know where the emergency section was. But then there was movement nearby, and both looked at the newcomer.

The man looked like the most putrid homeless man Greg had ever seen. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue janitor's jumpsuit, yet it was hard to even tell if that was it's real color as it was covered in so much grime and dirt. His hair was lank and greasy, his face chiseled with hard edges and yet the man didn't seem to care about his appearance.

The strange janitor looked at the boys with an inquisitive look in his dark eyes. And then he pointed down the hall.

Greg thanked the man in Japanese and helped Youta continue down the hall.

"Buraku working in the hospital?" Youta muttered. "Horrible."

"Buraku?" Greg questioned, never before hearing the expression.

"He's an untouchable," Youta explained. "The worst people in all of Japan. They're murderers and gravediggers."

"Well he's a janitor," Greg pointed out.

"He's still unclean," Youta replied, before wincing in pain.

"We're almost there," Greg said. "Hang on."

An hour later Greg was sitting in a waiting room, anxiously hoping to hear about Youta's condition. When they finally reached the emergency room, Youta was ushered away almost immediately. They already told Greg that Youta's leg was in fact broken, but they said that he was still being treated for his cut.

When he wasn't thinking about his friend, Greg's thought continued to center on the sight of that peculiar janitor. Since the strange meeting, he'd seen the janitor twice. The janitor seemed to 

ignore and be ignored by everyone including the staff who seemed to regard him as the lowest scum on the earth. Greg simply couldn't comprehend how this man could take such prejudice.

"Greg!"

The boy turned anxiously at seeing not only his mother, but Youta's parents as well. This wasn't going to go well, Greg thought glumly. But at least his father wasn't there.

"Tell us what happened," Blythe said sternly.

Greg winced and sighed in growing dread. And then he told the whole story.

* * *

"He has an infection," the nurse told Greg the following day when he came to visit after school. "We are doing all we can for him."

Greg sat down next to Youta and watched as his friend spoke in a feverish delirium. Youta's parents were seated not far away, and both of them were still looking as horrified now as they were when Greg told them about Youta's fall. His parents were angry with both of them, but were for the most part fairly understanding. Greg's mother grounded him, but as disgusted as his dad was about the whole matter, was too busy with work to punish him.

"What's the problem?" Youta's mother asked in Japanese.

"Quite simply," the nurse said. "The doctors can't figure out which infection is causing his symptoms, and if the doctors can't figure it out your son will be in grave danger."

Greg sighed and once more regretted ever wanting to go rock climbing. If Youta died he would never forgive himself that was for sure.

"We still can't find the cause of Youta's infection," the doctor told Youta's parents and Greg.

"There is only one option left, but you might not like it," the doctor continued turning his attention to Youta's parents.

"And that is?" his mother asked.

"We have a man working for us who is a doctor with capabilities of figuring out any mysterious illness. His diagnostic prowess has saved more than one patient from death, and we think he'll be able to help your son," the doctor answered.

The father looked confused. "And why wouldn't we like him to treat our son?"

"He's Buraku," the doctor replied simply.

"Out of the question," the father replied harshly. "I don't want a lowlife coming anywhere near my son."

"Then we can't do anything for Youta," the doctor answered.

The parents glanced at each other, and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Let him cure our son," the mother said.

Greg was still in the room when this doctor came in the room minutes later. He gasped in shock to realize this phenomenal doctor…was the _janitor_.

* * *

In less than a day the janitor had done it. Youta was fully expected to make a full recovery. As it turned out there was a parasite in the dirt that infiltrated Youta's leg wound. The janitor ordered a full dose of an anti parasitic drug and Youta started feeling better almost immediately.

As thrilled as Greg was to see that his friend was feeling so much better, he was still thinking about the janitor. He witnessed firsthand how skilled this strange janitor was and he was blown away by how he'd accomplished so much while at the same time he was universally hated by everyone. It was nothing short of remarkable, because the janitor was right, it didn't matter that he was a Buraku.

Months later Greg was still being influenced by what he witnessed that day when Youta was cured. The biggest way he was changed was that Greg made the decision that he was going to be a doctor someday. Never before had the profession seemed like something he would aspire to be, but with every passing day Greg wanted to be a doctor even more.

Because of this he began to study ever book on medicine he could find. He learned how to read Latin so the medical terms would be easy to remember, he read books on different diseases, and even one all about pills. His hunger for everything medical was insatiable, and he was always learning something new. For the time being he kept his newly acquired interest away from his parents, but Greg knew that the day of reckoning would soon come.

It would be many years but with study and practice, Greg knew that one day there would be an M.D. on his name. One day in the future he would be that doctor everyone came to when they couldn't solve a medical mystery, and he would be the most respected doctor in the world. And for the first time in his life Greg actually believed that his dreams would come true.


	8. Chapter 8: 1974

AN: Well here is the next chapter! Poor House has to endure Christmas at his Aunt Sarah's (reference from Season 3, Merry Little Christmas) and deal with annoying cousins, and his secret finally comes out. I want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers one more because you guys are truly giving me the inspiration I need to keep turning out these chapters. So I hope you enjoy this!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 8: 1974**

Greg hated Christmas. Sure when he was younger he liked the holiday well enough since after all it was one of the few times he ever received any presents. But though he found out Santa Claus wasn't real at the age of four, Greg slowly grew to despise the holiday over the last couple of years. It was strange how people pretended to be spreading good cheer and peace on Earth when on the 26th they continued to hate one another. But this wasn't the only reason Greg hated the holiday, there was also his family.

Due to the fact they travelled so much, usually the House family spent the holidays abroad. But this year was different for they were home in Ohio for a change and now Greg was going to spend the next few days with his extended family. Everyone was going to spend Christmas day at Greg's Great Aunt Sarah, which was something he was dreading increasingly as the day drew closer.

Aunt Sarah, who was John's aunt, was an excellent hostess and took immense pleasure out of every single person at her home. The big problem was that she couldn't cook for beans. Every single year she cooked a huge turkey for the day, and every year it was so draw it tasted like sawdust in your mouth and everybody usually would turn to the gravy to help the taste. Only Aunt Sarah's gravy was so thick, giant globs of it would fall onto your plate.

Whenever Blythe was there she would always offer her assistance in the kitchen but Aunt Sarah would always adamantly refuse. And then Greg would always notice how his mother was in such a foul mood for the rest of the day muttering things like "She doesn't even know how to baste a turkey." And if that wasn't annoying enough, Greg had eight cousins.

For reasons Greg never seemed to be able to comprehend, his cousins all seemed to hero worship him. Part of this was because he travelled all over the world, and they were eager to hear stories of his adventures. But they also begging him to play guitar all the time, something Greg was severely aggravated by. He played for himself, and didn't care to have an audience. Unfortunately they never got the clue.

"John, Blythe, Gregory, I'm so happy to see you again!" Aunt Sarah greeted giving them all hugs. Greg didn't like how touchy feely she was and was getting to the point where he never like to be touched much, but his family would never learn.

* * *

"Hello Aunt Sarah," John replied politely.

"You must tell me all about Japan!" Sarah exclaimed. "I want to hear all about it."

"It was different," Blythe commented mildly.

"I can imagine," Sarah said. "No matter we have plenty of time to talk about it." Then she focused her attention on Greg again.

"Oh Greggy, you've grown so much!" she exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you. How have you been doing?"

Greg shrugged, not really knowing what to say to his overbearing aunt. It was true that he'd grown over the last year, however, for he was in the middle of a growth spurt.

Sarah ruffled his hair, and smiled at him fondly, despite the scowl he couldn't help. "You're growing up so fast; I imagine it won't be long before you're a Marine like your dad."

"I'm sure it won't be," John amended.

Greg's scowl deepened, but fortunately his family didn't notice.

* * *

"Come on Greggy, why won't you play with us?" Greg's little cousin Molly whined.

"Duh," Greg retorted. "Because I'm reading."

"What are you reading?" cousin Julie asked.

"A book obviously," Greg replied, not looking up from the tome he was reading. It was a book on diagnostic medicine, which was so intriguing that he couldn't leave it at home. Since he wouldn't want anyone to realize what he was reading, Greg cleverly disguised a false cover for his book that was taken from an old Moby Dick novel.

"What's it about?" Molly asked.

"A whale," Greg answered. "Go bother Ian, I hear he brought a deck of cards."

Molly and Julie both pouted. "But we want to play with you!" Julie wailed.

"Come girls, leave Greg alone," said Aunt Sarah walking up. The girls looked upset, but they didn't dare to argue, so they ran off to annoy Ian.

"Greg, I have a request," Aunt Sarah started. "The meal is close to being ready, but I thought it would be nice to have some music beforehand. Will you play for us?"

Greg sighed, knowing that he didn't have a choice. If he said no then his father would get mad at him for being disrespectful, so he nodded and stood up. Aunt Sarah had a small piano that was usually badly tuned, but Greg figured it would be a good distraction. He closed his book and put it on a shelf for safekeeping. Then he started tuning the piano briefly before he started to work the ivory keys.

* * *

"Look!" Molly exclaimed excitedly pointing up at something high on a shelf. "It's Greg's whale book."

"Let's get it!" Julie replied enthusiastically. The two girls found an umbrella and proceeded to knock it down from the shelf and into Molly's waiting arms.

"What do we do now?" Molly wondered out loud as she saw that Greg was busy playing the piano.

"Look!" Julie said. "Uncle John is sitting down. Maybe he'll read this to us."

The two girls proceeded to carry the book over to their uncle who was seated in a rocking chair. He smiled at the two girls as they walked up.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle John," Molly and Julie replied in unison.

"What can I do for you?" John asked.

"Can you read to us?" Julie asked.

For one of the very few times the gruff Marine in John ran away and transformed into a caring uncle. Not for the first time did he think that should he and Blythe would've had a daughter, she would've had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Sure I will," John said, pulling them onto his lap and taking the book from Molly's hands.

"Moby Dick," John read the cover. "This might be a little too old of a book for you girls, are you sure you want me to read this?"

The girls both nodded vigorously. "Yes," Molly replied. "Greg was reading it."

"Very well," John replied, and proceeded to open the book. But it wasn't at all what he was expecting. Instead of the opening line of "Call me Ishmael," John saw this instead.

_In __medicine__, __diagnosis__ or __diagnostics__ is the process of identifying a medical condition or __disease__ by its __signs__, __symptoms__, and from the results of various diagnostic procedures._

"_Why on Earth is Greg reading ridiculous stuff like this?_" John wondered, growing quite agitated. _"And why is he trying to hide it?"_

"I'm sorry girls," John said taking them off his lap. "But this isn't something you would like."

Then John proceeded to walk over to where Greg was busy playing, but the teen looked up immediately when he saw his father standing next to him with a pronounced scowl on his face. Greg's eyes darted to the book in his hands and he stopped playing abruptly.

"We need to talk," John said gruffly.

Greg stood up and grabbed his coat and John did likewise. Both of them stepped outside, and faced each other despite the swirling whiteness of a fresh snowfall in their eyes.

"What is this rubbish?" John demanded.

"It's a book on diagnostics," Greg replied bluntly.

"And why the hell are you reading it?" John asked.

"Because Father," Greg replied in a mocking tone. "That's the kind of book you read when you're planning to go to medical school one day."

"Don't you dare sass me boy," John warned dangerously. "And don't be an idiot. You are going to be a Marine; you will serve honorably and bring integrity to the family name."

"I'm going to be a doctor," Greg replied firmly.

"When you graduate," John said harshly. "You will be seventeen and still a minor…Remember that."

And then John threw the book into the snow, and entered the house once more. Greg bent down and picked up his book, wiping snow from the cover. As he turned to enter the house and eat more of his Aunt Sarah's dried out turkey, he was finally in a good mood. His father was under the impression that Greg was now going to submit and give up his dream to become a doctor. The smug look on his father's face made that very evident. But he was so very wrong, and one day Greg was going to prove it.

AN: In the next chapter House graduates! And of course that means another fight is to come. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: 1977

AN: I finally have the next chapter done, and I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I was hosting fanfiction awards at the JC Forums, and it took up most of my free time. Now that it's over, I will fortunately be able to write more. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers and readers for having so much faith in this story!

In this chapter House graduates, fights with his old man, and attends his first day of college. I hope you enjoy it!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 9: 1977**

"I'm so proud of you Gregory!" Blythe said hugging her son happily. Greg just stood there dressed in his cap and gown and took it all in. He was thrilled that he was now a high school graduate and a valedictorian at that. School always came naturally to him, and high school was no exception, but the entire time Greg was impatiently waiting for it to be over. And now that it finally was he was eager to attend college.

"Thanks, Mom," Greg said as soon as his mother let go. He was happy with his success, but at the same time he didn't like the excess of emotions his mother was displaying. She wiped away tears of joy from her eyes and hugged him once more, before turning to John.

Greg glanced at his father, not daring to saw anything. Their argument three years before at Christmas though never forgotten was never mentioned again. Greg knew that his father was now expecting him to sign up with the Marines right away, but his father was gravely mistaken. For Greg still wanted to be a doctor and he wasn't about to let his father take that away from him.

"Congratulations, son," John said roughly smacking Greg on his back. "With your grades, you will have no problem accomplishing anything."

"I know," Greg replied bluntly.

"And I have a surprise for you," John stated pulling out an envelope and handing it to his son. "I pulled some strings and you have been accepted at West Point."

Greg didn't even look at the letter in his hands, but just looked his father straight in the eye. "Too bad, because I've already been accepted at Johns Hopkins."

John glared angrily. "You will attend Annapolis, it's the best military school in the country!"

"No," Greg muttered. "I'm going to Johns Hopkins, it's the best medical school in the country."

"So you still have this damn notion of becoming a doctor," John stated.

"Isn't it obvious," Greg muttered.

"How will you even afford to go to a school like that?" John questioned.

"I just so happen to have a full ride scholarship," Greg said with a grin.

"You will do as you're told," John replied furious. "Every man in the House family has been in the Marines for generations, and you will be no exception."

"The way I see it, Dad," Greg replied in a mocking tone. "Is that on the day I turn eighteen I'm moving to Baltimore. I will be a doctor."

"Then you don't deserve to be a House," John muttered angrily, right before he stalked off.

"You shouldn't upset him so," Blythe said gently. "He only wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me is to be a doctor, Mom," Greg said softly. "And one day Dad will see that I'm right."

* * *

True to his word, on the very day that Greg turned eighteen he packed up his belongings and drove to Baltimore to begin his new life. It felt very strange for him to be leaving his family behind, but Greg was thrilled at the sense of freedom he felt at finally being free to do what he wanted when he wanted to do it. The dream of being a doctor was closer than ever before and he was eager for it to begin.

When he arrived at Johns Hopkins, he registered right away. The undergraduate courses he was set to take right away seemed monotonous enough, and Greg knew this would be the most boring part of his college experience.

* * *

"Welcome all of you to the undergraduate program at Johns Hopkins University," the professor said, smiling cheerfully at the class. "I'm Dr. Smith and I'm so happy to see so many here willing to enter the medicine profession. Learning to be a doctor can be an arduous task--"

"Save the speech, we all know why we're here," Greg muttered from his seat in the back.

Dr. Smith looked around, obviously surprised that someone would interrupt. "Who said that?"

A guy sitting a few seats away from Greg pointed. "It was him, Dr. Smith."

"Thank you Mr." Dr. Smith consulted his seating chart, "Weber."

"Von Liberman," Greg muttered softly.

"Mr. House," Dr. Smith said turning to stare at him. "Since you seem to know so much, what do you call the death of an organ that occurs when the artery carrying its blood supply is obstructed by a thrombus or an embolus."

"An infarction," Greg replied with a yawn.

"What is demyelination?" Dr. Smith asked.

" A disease process selectively damaging the myelin sheaths in the central or peripheral nervous system," Greg answered.

Dr. Smith was speechless. Every single year there was always one student who thought he was smarter than the professor, but this was the first time he wasn't able to stump a freshman. In fact this particular freshman seemed smarter than most, and Dr. Smith worried that this student would always be undermining his authority. But at the same time he knew that the young man had a very good chance of surviving the rigors of medical school. This was going to be a very interesting year.


	10. Chapter 10: 1979

AN: Well here's the next chapter! This one was inspired by the episode Who's Your Daddy? in season 2. We get to see a 20 year old House (who's even more snarkier) and his buddy Dylan Crandall. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and readers, I fully appreciate all the encouragement!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 10: 1979**

"G-Man!"

Twenty year old Greg House looked up in annoyance as his friend and roommate Dylan Crandall ran in with a level of enthusiasm that Greg despised. And especially because he was fully aware that there was only one reason Crandall would be so excitable. He was in love—again.

"Who is it this time?" Greg snapped.

"Her name is Fay, and she's the most amazing woman."

Greg rolled his eyes. "So was Maggie, Emily, Tawny and Claire."

"She's different," Crandall protested.

"Sure," Greg replied, with no little bit of irritation.

Crandall seemed uncomfortable, so he deflected. "What are you listening to?"

Greg rolled his eyes and turned up the stereo. A jazzy tune was playing, by an obviously skillful pianist. "It's Jesse Baker, I'd give my right hand to have his left."

"Really?" Crandall asked surprised.

"No, I was lying, Greg replied giving his friend a long suffering look and opened a textbook. But then before Crandall could utter a response, the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Crandall exclaimed gleefully as he ran to open the door.

"Oh joy," Greg muttered.

Within the first ten seconds Greg could already tell that this girl was no different than most of the ones Crandall had a tendency to fall for. She was blonde, blue eyed with clear skin and she did have curves that Greg could appreciate. Just from the way that Fay held herself, he knew that she was holding Crandall at arm's length and was probably a great actress. Too bad Crandall wasn't about to realize it anytime soon.

Crandall had a fatal flaw and that was that he was far too trusting in everybody. He always thought the best of everyone even when that person made it quite clear that they wanted nothing 

to do with him. Greg was quite sure that Crandall also got conned out of his lunch money more than once in grade school.

"Hello darling," Fay said, kissing Crandall.

Crandall gave her a toothy smile and then turned to Greg. "This is my roommate Greg House, Greg this is Fay Walters."

"So you're his newest squeeze," Greg replied sarcastically. "Good luck…you're going to need it."

"G-Man," Crandall whined.

"Kidding," Greg replied. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Fay replied, winking at him.

* * *

"I want to marry her."

Greg opened his eyes, and glared. Figures Crandall would wake him up after he'd spent the previous night drinking and had a migraine the size of the Grand Canyon. He sat up and dry swallowed some ibuprofen, before turning to look at Crandall again.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"I love her G-Man," Crandall explained. "She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Save it," Greg muttered. "She's not right for you. I've told you a million times."

"But you don't know her like I do," Crandall protested.

"I know that she's not going to stay with you no matter how many nights you'll dream that you're her knight in shining armor," Greg explained.

"She loves me, I know it," Crandall said. "But I don't know if she wants to get married. And I don't want to push her and ruin everything."

"Because it's not like you don't have experience in relationships like that or anything," Greg muttered.

"Huh?" Crandall asked curiously.

"So you want someone to do some recon you mean," Greg answered quickly

"Recon?" Crandall asked totally oblivious.

"Someone to find it out for you," Greg replied.

"Would you?" Crandall pleaded pathetically.

"Fine," Greg answered, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Greg knocked on the door to Fay's apartment hoping she was home. He didn't hear anything from within, but after a couple of minutes the door opened a crack. Two blue eyes peered at him from the darkness beyond. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk," Greg answered.

She smirked and opened the door and Greg walked past her inside and sat down on the couch.

"Is it about Crandall?" Fay asked as she followed him over to the couch.

"Yeah," Greg replied. "He kinda wants to marry you."

Fay gave him an incredulous look and then she started laughing hysterically. "Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Crandall is always pathetically serious," Greg replied.

"He's nothing to me," Fay replied. And then in the next moment Greg felt her arms on his shoulder. "You are so tense."

"I am studying to be a doctor," Greg muttered.

Fay stood up and grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him with her outside onto a balcony. Then before he could figure out what she was trying to do it, she was kissing him. It was all Greg could do to remind himself that the woman he was kissing was Crandall's newest fling. Once they finally broke apart, she looked at him with a strange look of total devotion that startled Greg.

She turned to look up at the sky. "Are they beautiful?" she asked.

Greg followed her glance. "What are?"

"The stars of course," Fay replied in a whimsical sort of voice. "They're God's daisy chains."

"Except of course that we're in the middle of Baltimore and you can't see stars for miles around," Greg remarked.

For a split second he was sure that Fay was going to burst out in big milky tears, but in the next moment her lips were on his again. _This woman may be insane_, Greg thought. _But she sure knows how to kiss. Sorry Crandall…Don't say I didn't warn you._

AN: FYI the reference to stars being "God's daisy chain" is actually from the Jeeves novels by the British author P.G. Wodehouse. For those who don't know Hugh Laurie played Bertie Wooster in the Jeeves and Wooster tv series, where he had to deal with the girl who said the aforementioned phrase. I thought it would be fun to fit it in this story.


	11. Chapter 11: 1983

AN: Ok here's the next installment of my little House story. This chapter refers mostly to the 2nd season episode Distractions (one of my favorites) where House gets his revenge on Weber for getting him expelled. Here's my take of what went down, and this is another chapter I've been quite eager to write.

And big thanks go out to my Mom (a nurse) for letting me steal her medical dictionaries for reference on this story. I couldn't make House brilliant without them sad to say, lol. Thanks again to all you my readers and reviewers for having such faith in this story, and I hope you enjoy this!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 11: 1983**

Gregory House was quite pleased with how his life changed over the course of the last four years. He earned his undergraduate degree with honors and was three quarters of the way through with the medical program at Hopkins. With each passing day Greg was more and more confidant that he made the right choice of profession, Only two more semesters to go and he was going to be a doctor.

Currently he was studying under the highly esteemed Brightman and Gilmar. They were so impressed with Greg's encyclopedic knowledge of medicine and his astounding skill at diagnoses that they were paving the way for him to earn the prized Doyle internship at the Mayo clinic. Greg couldn't be happier about his success, but unfortunately there was still a thorn in his side.

Phillip Weber (von Liberman) who Greg also considered a rat fink and momma's boy, was always pathetically sucking up to the teachers and doing everything he could to g annoy him to the breaking point. Greg had to restrain himself a number of times from beating the smirk off the guy's face, since most of the time it was in the presence of their teachers. Greg was at the top of the class and Weber couldn't handle it, and no matter how much he tried and asked for extra credit, Greg was always the best.

* * *

"House, what is the inflammation of the middle layer of the aorta, which is usually the result of late syphilis," Dr. Brightman asked.

Greg looked up and the answer came instantly, "Mesaortitis.

"Correct," Dr. Brightman replied. "And how would you treat it?"

"Penicillin," Greg answered quickly.

"Very good," Brightman nodded with a slight grin. "Mr. Weber what is the disease caused by a bacterium that affects the skin, mucous membranes, and nerves."

Weber was silent and he paled, but it was obvious after a minute that he was absolutely clueless.

"House, can you help him out?"

"Leprosy," Greg replied.

"But doctor!" Weber exclaimed out of turn. "That is such a rare disease and most likely no doctors would have to handle a leprosy case in the first place."

"I know on everyone's first day of medical school you were told to expect horses, not zebras," Brightman started. "But you can't always discount the zebras either. Tomorrow will be a crucial assessment test that will be graded. I suggest all of you study hard, because it will be very important to your grade."

* * *

The following day as Greg was taking his test he was surprised by how remarkably easy it was. Sure there were some difficult questions, but for him they weren't that complex. So when he was halfway through, he let his mind wander, which brought him to study Phillip Weber. His fellow student was sweat profusely, despite being pale, and the way he was gripping his pen, Greg knew he was nervous.

After watching him for a couple minutes, Greg glanced at Weber's paper. The other student was currently working on complex mathematics that included figuring out how much of a certain medicine should be prescribed to for a certain patient. Greg knew very well that Weber was terrible at math, and he was intrigued enough to copy down Weber's equations and answer. Not as an attempt to cheat, but rather as an attempt to cure his own curiosity. He had every intention of then figuring out the real answer, but it would give his a good deal of satisfaction knowing that Weber was wrong.

Greg set to work and within a minute he figured out that Weber was wrong and he knew exactly how he was wrong, and what the right answer was. But before he erase Weber's reply and put in his own, he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Come with me," Dr. Brightman said grimly. "Bring your test with you."

Greg suddenly had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't fear exactly, but it was severe apprehension and perhaps a premonition of what was to come. He stood and followed the professor, to the front of the room where Weber was also standing with his test. _"What is going on?"_ Greg wondered.

Dr. Brightman left instructions for his student teacher to watch the class, before leading both of them to his office.

"Sit, both of you," Brightman declared, as the two students found their seats. "House, Weber says you cheated on his test."

"I'm not so pathetic that I have to look at his paper," Greg muttered, but he felt inwardly that this was one battle he might lose.

"Either way, this is a serious accusation. Hand me your tests," Brightman ordered.

Both complied and Dr. Brightman quickly graded them. When he looked up again, the expression on his face darkened and Greg's heart sank. He handed the papers back, and both of them looked. In bright red ink he circled only one question. The very question that Greg had been working on.

"Both of you are excellent students," Brightman said. "The first 20 questions were general knowledge, which both of you passed easily. But then when you reached the first question with equations, the work is identical. I have reason to believe that you copied his answer, House."

"It was one question, give me a similar one and I'll do it right in front of you. I had no intention of keeping his answer, it was wrong by the away, on my paper," Greg replied defensively.

"I don't think you're understanding the problem House," Brightman declared. "Cheating is a serious offense at Johns Hopkins, we have no tolerance for it. I know you are smart enough to know the answers, but that is no excuse for copying. I'm going to have to notify the dean."

"Oh goody," Greg remarked angrily. "I can't wait to see how much slack he'll cut me."

* * *

As it turned out, the dean's attitude was even more serious than Dr. Brightman's. In fact, it only took a two minute meeting for him to issue his discipline. Greg was expelled from Johns Hopkins, which such an incredible disappoint. He went from being the top of his class on a full ride scholarship, which was cut off nearly immediately. The only positive thing was that he was still going to able to transfer the credits he already earned to his new school, assuming he found one.

For a month Greg was forced to move back to his parent's home in Ohio. It was a serious low point, because not only did he have problems finding a school that would accept him, but his father rubbed it in Greg's face every chance he got. After applying to nearly every college in Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, and Pennsylvania he finally had an interview at Ann Arbor's University of Michigan.

* * *

The dean studied Greg's transcript and had been mostly silent for the first couple of minutes since the meeting started. Within a couple of minutes he looked up and finally spoke. "You have 

exceptional grades and the letters from some of your professors lead me to believe that you really know your stuff."

Greg just nodded, not daring to say anything.

"But at the same time the accusation of cheating is a serious one and we have just as little tolerance for that sort of behavior. Still I'm willing to hear what you have to say. Why did you cheat?"

"It wasn't cheating in my point of view," Greg started. "I was ascertaining to see if he had a correct answer, which he didn't. I was still going to erase his answer and put the right one in, but I was curious."

"I take you for a very curious man," the dean said. "I feel that you might do it again, but I also want to give you a second chance. But I warn you, you cheat again and you won't get into another medical school in the country."

"Thank you," Greg breathed. "I won't."

"Well in that case, welcome to the University of Michigan."

AN: I'm sure some of you can guess what's coming next, but for those who don't I'll say that Cuddy will make her first appearance in this story, when she meets House! I can't wait!


	12. Chapter 12: 1985

AN: Alrighties, here's the next chapter! This chapter is mostly based on speculation and some well placed comments made by House and Cuddy. If you don't like Huddy, then I would suggest not reading this chapter, but I feel it's safe to say that they must've had some kind of history in their college years. At least that's the way I'm telling the story until proven wrong. Thanks again to all my loyal readers, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 12: 1985**

Since Greg arrived in Ann Arbor two years before, the goals he set years ago were finally coming to fruition. The biggest thing being that he'd finally earned his M.D. Graduating from medical school was thrilling especially when he witness his father's sour look when Greg showing him his degree. But John House's pride was already injured, and the Marine still wouldn't admit that his son made the right career choice.

Now that he was a doctor he'd started an internship at the University of Michigan Health System, the hospital on campus. It was great to be finally practicing medicine, but Greg soon grew irritated at the monotony of it. The university had a clinic, and the interns were always subject to working in there for long hours. And he hated it with a passion.

By no means was Greg any more of a people person than he'd ever been, and in fact he had the worst bedside manner of anyone. Greg never sugarcoated anything to a patient, and his bluntness already put him in quite a bit of trouble. The attending physician pulled him aside on a number of occasions to discipline Greg on that very thing. But the thing was Greg didn't care about his job as an intern. It was a means to an end, and he would do his job, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

But Greg still had a ways to go as far as his education was concerned. He was still attending the U of M for his specialty training. Almost from the very beginning Greg decided that he was going to be an infectious disease specialist, because after all he wanted to go after the rare and bizarre cases. But then as he thought about it more, he decided to opt for a second specialty, nephrology; the study of kidney function. As so many diseases affected the kidneys it seemed like the perfect choice for him.

Throughout his time at Michigan, Greg easily fell in with his classmates. He joined a campus band playing guitar in his spare time, and was very popular with his classmates. In fact he was one of the most popular guys on campus, and his personality was a big part of that. He was the guy all the guys wanted to be friends with, and the guy all the woman wanted to know.

During one of the very few evenings when Greg was working or studying, he decided to go to a party one of his buddies were throwing at a local bar. As it turned out, the party wasn't that spectacular and most of the time he dulled his senses with an increasing number of beers. He winced as he heard a sharp giggling coming from close by, and didn't even bother to glare at the gaggle of girls watching him, because he knew that would only encourage them. He was on the verge of returning to his dorm to continue his binge, but then he saw her.

A young brunette who had to be in her early twenties was slowly making her way towards the bar and Greg was inexplicably drawn to her, and he couldn't really explain why. She was beautiful with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes, but he somehow doubted that was the reason he noticed her. It was something in the way she carried herself and Greg decided right away that he wanted to figure out why.

"You look like you could use a drink," Greg said, moving to sit down beside her a few minutes later.

She looked at him with her startling blue eyes that gave him an inquisitive and slightly irritated look. She nodded towards the full glass in front of her containing some fruity concoction. "You must be blind then," she commented mildly, taking a swig of her drink.

"That's not a drink, its flavored water," Greg replied before getting the attention of the bartender. "A scotch for the lady."

"What makes you think I'll drink it?" she retorted.

"Because you came to this party to have fun, and you're getting bored," Greg pointed out. "Don't feel bad, I am too."

"I believe," She replied glaring daggers at him. "You think that you're going to get me drunk and make me lose all my inhibitions. But I've got a surprise for you…I'm not interested."

"Sure you are," Greg said mildly, grinning. "You just like playing hard to get."

She gave him an incredibly dirty look. "What makes you think I would give you anything, Greg House?"

Greg smirked. "I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be," she said. "Only the 'legendary' Greg House would be so arrogant as to think he could get any woman he batted an eye at."

"You, on the other hand," Greg said, looking at her curiously. "Are obviously a med student due to the bags under your eyes, and you are overachiever due to the fact that you have ink stains under your fingernails. I'm also making you nervous."

"Sorry to hurt your ego," she replied annoyed. "But you don't make me nervous."

"Then why have you tried to deflect my advances?" Greg asked.

"Maybe I want nothing to do with you, a man who thinks he can get any woman to fall for him," She commented.

"My favorite," Greg said.

Then before she could stop him, Greg kissed her soundly and to his surprise she reciprocated instead. After a long breathless minute, they broke the kiss. As soon as they did so, she smacked his cheek sharply.

"How dare you," she exclaimed.

"You liked it," Greg said triumphantly. "You can't deny it."

He kissed her again, and finally she didn't resist. They parted only when their drinks had arrived, which they both threw back in seconds.

"So," Greg started, grinning at her. "Want to get a room?"

She rolled her eyes in return. "You're incorrigible."

"Are you going to even tell me your name?" he asked.

"As much as I want to make you suffer," she said with a grin. "I'm Lisa Cuddy."

Greg House and Lisa Cuddy spent that night together, and they parted ways the following morning. College flings were easily forgotten and this one was no different. Both of them were so focused on their careers that they couldn't have focused on a relationship had they wanted to pursue it. And neither knew how their paths would inexplicably cross so many years later.

AN: And I'm happy to say that the next chapter is going to be another exciting one, because we're jumping into the 90's, and House is going to finally meet Wilson.


	13. Chapter 13: 1993

AN: And here's the next chapter, where House finally meets Wilson. I would like to thank again all my wonderful reviewers for keeping me encouraged to keep this going!

**Gregory House: The Early Years**

**Chapter 13: 1993**

Greg closed the last box and looked around with a smile on his face. He was finally done unpacking his brand new apartment and it already felt like home. Since leaving Michigan with his duel specialty degrees in tow, Greg had since moved to New Jersey, where he was offered an infectious disease fellowship at the famed Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

He didn't know what to expect, but Greg was happy to be so far away from his parent's home in Ohio. He was going to work for Dr. Smith who was one of the foremost specialists in the field, and Greg just hoped his boss would be more understanding than some of the doctors he worked under at Michigan. It was a wonder he still got through it.

The following day when he arrived at PPTH, he was instantly annoyed because the first thing he walked into after passing the lobby was a clinic. Since the hospital was a teaching hospital they had a free clinic, just like Michigan did. Greg had a bad feeling that he would be forced once more to diagnose runny noses and coughs, but hopefully Dr. Smith would have more interesting work for him. He spent the first ten minutes walking the length of the first floor, figuring out where the cafeteria was along with the locker room. Afterwards he finally went to the elevator and went up to the third floor where Dr. Smith's office was.

"You're late," commented an annoyed male voice when Greg had entered the office.

"Sorry, got lost," Greg replied, only half apologetically.

"Don't make it a habit," the man said. "I'm Dr. Smith and you must be my new fellow, Dr. House."

"That's me," Greg replied, before looking up at his new boss. Dr. Smith was at least a foot shorter than Greg was and was quite pudgy with a scrunched up face and watery blue eyes.

"Now I've heard all about you Dr. House, and I understand that you don't take orders well," Dr. Smith.

"I'm offended," Greg joked.

"But I also understand that your one of the most gifted new doctors and that is the only reason I took you on," Dr. Smith explained.

"I'm flattered," Greg quipped.

Dr. Smith looked annoyed. "You will not do anything without my approval, and you will be expected to work five hours a week in the free clinic."

"I don't do clinics," Greg replied. "What if someone gets me sick?"

"We don't have a case at the moment, but I will call you when we do," Dr. Smith started. "Until then, do your clinic hours."

Greg sighed.

"Oh," Dr. Smith said suddenly handing something to Greg. "And wear your lab coat."

* * *

Four hours later, an increasingly hostile Greg House made his way to the showers after getting vomited on for the second time since arriving in the clinic. He was beyond irritated at his new boss, but at the same time it was not like he could do anything. He had one of the most valuable fellowships in the country, and he really didn't want to have to find somewhere else to work. So he did what he was told, but that didn't mean he was going to be happy about it.

After his shower he quickly changed into a pair of clean scrubs and threw his soiled clothes and labcoat back into his bag. He opened his locker door wide, and shoved his stuff in more aggressive than necessary. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when someone spoke right behind him.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"What?" Greg snapped.

"I need to get to my locker," the guy said, pointing at the locker that adjoined his.

"Sorry," Greg said, moving aside at looking at the stranger. The man was very young, probably a few years younger than he, and was clean cut, with brown hair and eyes. The guy was incredibly well groomed and had a pocket protector in his white lab coat. This was the sort of person that Greg usually didn't associate with, so he ignored the guy.

"First day?" the man asked, as he opened his own locker.

Greg looked at him. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw you earlier this morning, you looked lost," the man said.

"I wasn't," Greg insisted.

The man only smiled before closing his locker door. "I'm James Wilson, an Oncology resident."

"Well, Jimmy," Greg said, trying to get a rise out of the man. But he didn't react. "I'm Greg House, the new infectious diseases fellow."

"I was just about to get some lunch," Wilson said. "Want to join me."

"Sure," Greg replied starting to walk with Wilson towards the cafeteria. Then he decided to try a little experiment. "I forgot my wallet!"

Wilson shrugged. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

"Thanks," Greg said, more and more intrigued by his new acquaintance.

"Any time," Wilson said, not knowing that for many years to come, those very words would come back to haunt him.

Within days Greg House had found a good friend in James Wilson. Wilson was the only person who really seemed to get Greg, and was the only one who could understand his strange sense of humor. Despite what Greg initially thought, Wilson wasn't a pushover like Crandall was. Sure Wilson was overly kind to everyone he met, but at the same time he was far smarter than he let on. Both men knew, even that early that this was one friendship that was going to be around for a very long time.

AN: This chapter was inspired by a QandA session on the House website called Ask the Show. When somebody asked how did House and Wilson meet this is what they said: House and Wilson have been friends since shortly after House started working at Princeton-Plainsboro. Their lockers were next to each other and they had the same lunch period.

In the next chapter House meets Stacy!


End file.
